1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering mechanism for vehicles. More particularly, but not by way of limitation the invention relates to a steering mechanism which enables an operator to steer a vehicle with either or both hands continuously grasped to a steering handle of the steering mechanism and in a manner which requires a relatively minimum amount of force and actuation to effectively turn the vehicle and which precludes interference during the steering process.
There have been many attempts to improve steering mechanisms. Most recently, applicant has obtained a patent directed to an improvement of such steering mechanisms in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,142. In said patent, applicant achieves maintaining vertical position of the handles during the steering process without the need for crossing over one's arms.
Some steering mechanisms employ longitudinally displaced handle grips while others employ a conventional wheel configuration. Each steering mechanism usually connects to a centrally located steering shaft with its handle or wheel operably radially displaced from the steering shaft such that when the operator grasps the handle or wheel and effects a turning of the steering shaft, the operator's hands are commonly caused to release prior to a complete rotation of the steering shaft turning the vehicle. This is due in part to the fact that the size of the wheel or displacement of the handle grips must not be so great as to be impractical to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve steering mechanisms such that when the operator is centrally positioned adjacent the steering mechanism he or she can with minimal effort yet increased comfort and safety effectively turn the steering shaft through a complete rotation without the need to remove his or her hands from therefrom. There also remains a need to enable the user to effect such a turn with minimal potential interference while performing the same.